The Return of Yuebin
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Pudding and Taruto are happily dating, but what happens when her fiancé Ron Yuebin returns, telling her she is to be his…? P/T!


**The Return of Yuebin**

_Summary_: Pudding and Taruto are happily dating, but what happens when her fiancé Ron Yuebin returns, telling her she is to be his…? P/T!

I don't own TMM

~xXx~

It had been 7 years since the aliens and the mews had their battle, 6 years since Berry became a mew and they fought against The Saint Rose Crusaders. It had also been 5 years since any of the mews had to go mew and 4 years since the aliens came back.

Zakuro was 25. Ichigo, Minto, and Lettuce were 20. Berry was 19. Pudding was 16. Ringo was 15.

Pudding still had her same childish looks, with her curly bouncy blond hair and her innocent brown eyes. She had grown into her figure though, and now had a woman's body and she was still changing.

Ichigo had also filled out, and now looked like a woman as did the rest of the mew mews.

Ringo though still looked childish. She did have some chest to her, but not as much and her hips were just starting to show.

Things had changed, with the aliens staying with Ryou and Keiichiro at the café, the mew mews not working their asses off as much. They really only had Taruto, Tasuku, Pudding, Ringo, and Berry working there now. The others had went on for collage, and in Pai and Zakuro's case, they were finished collage and moved on getting ready to start their lives.

At the moment, it was spring time, Pudding's favorite time of the year. She smiled as she skipped over cheerfully to her table. "Why welcome to Café mew mew! What can I do for ya?"

She had given up all the 'Na no da's and talking in third person when she turned 13.

"I'd like a strawberry cake and some tea," one person ordered. Pudding wrote it down.

"Tea and some chocolate cheesecake." Another ordered.

There were only two so Pudding nodded. "Okay! Coming right up!" she hurried off towards the kitchen where Keiichiro was working. Pudding ordered, "Two teas, one strawberry cake and chocolate cheesecake!"

"Coming right up Pudding-san," Keiichiro replied getting to work.

Pudding smiled. "Thank you Keiichiro-Oniichan!" She couldn't help herself as she went towards another table. There sat a boy, with brown hair that had grown and then she came up. "Welcome to Café mew mew! What can I get you?"

"When are you getting off?" The teen asked.

She blinked, "In awhile….why?"

"Don't have time for your boyfriend anymore?" the boy looked up and Pudding found her boyfriend of 2 years, Taruto!

"Taru-Taru – I mean Taruto-kun!" Pudding said catching her mistake.

Tart chuckled softly as he looked at his girlfriend. He was 16, Pai was 25 and Kisshu was 21. "It's fine to call me Taru-Taru, Pudding-chan, as long as it's only you."

Pudding nodded as she smiled. "Well, what can I get ya?"

"Just a kiss?" he asked looking up hopeful.

She paused, and then smiled. "Sure Taruto-kun," She smiled as she leaned forward, about to brush their lips together when…

"Pudding, get back to work!" she and Taruto looked over, finding a cross Ryou. "I am _not _paying you to sit around and make out with him!"

Pudding sighed as she pulled back. "I'll be right there!" She called, and Ryou grumbled leaving. She turned to Taruto. "I'm sorry, I gotta work…do you want anything to eat?"

Taruto shook his head. "No thanks monkey," He said leaving money anyway. "I'll meet you here at closing time, 4?"

She nodded happily, and then she hugged Taruto – must to Ryou's glares – and then she waved him off.

Pudding watched him go before she turned and went to pick up the table 3's food. She couldn't stop thinking about Taruto the whole time…

~xXx~

_**Closing time **_came quicker than Pudding thought. She was waiting at the cashier, and they only had about 5 minutes left till closing. _Please no one come in, please no one come in. _She thought.

There was a ring from the bell, letting the staff know that someone was there.

Pudding sighed but went to the person, putting on a fake smile. "We're closing up now—"

"Pudding?" that voice…

She met the gray eyes of…. Ron Yuebin.

"Yuebin," Pudding said shocked.

Yuebin nodded his head, staring at the now older Fong Pudding. "Hey Pudding-chan, how are you?"

"Good," Pudding looking at her fiancé strangely. "Why are you here?"

"Didn't your father tell you? I came back from Japan. We can start our lives together now," Yuebin said. "Isn't it amazing?"

Her face fall and she frowned. "No, I can't Yuebin. I have a boyfriend—"

"I'm your fiancé, not him!" Yuebin said. "The wedding is already planned, Fong. I will see you tomorrow for our date."

He left.

Tears flooded the young teen's eyes. Date? She was going on a _date _with a man that wasn't Taruto? She looked down brokenly.

"Yo Pudding-chan!" she looked over, finding Tart walking into the café. "Are you almost ready to go?"

She nodded her head, "Just gotta change…" she rushed off to change. Her heart racing as well. _Yuebin is back. How am I gonna tell Taruto-kun that I'm getting __**married**__?_

…..10 minutes later…..

Pudding came out from the changing rooms in tight jeans that had some rips in them, a lose yellow shirt and some black flats. Her hair was let down from her bun she wore it in, and her eyes were pretty blank.

"Pudding," Tart grinned as he went over to his girlfriend, pulling her into a tight hug.

She only hugged back slightly.

Once he pulled back, he looked into her eyes wondering what was wrong. "Pudding? Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Hai,"

"Oi!" the two looked over and found Kisshu standing there, grinning like an idiot. "Do any of you short stacks know where Ichigo is?"

"She doesn't work here anymore." Pudding said, holding onto Taruto's waist.

Kisshu frowned. "Aw, you two are no fun," He pouted.

Taruto glared, and soon Kisshu was off looking for Ichigo again. "Shall we go now?" Taruto asked.

Pudding nodded, as they started walking towards Pudding's house. They needed to go there and get dinner started.

When they got there, her four brothers were doing their homework well her only sister finished up the cleaning. Pudding smiled. "Oh Heicha, you didn't need to do this…" Pudding said.

Heicha went over to her oldest sibling and smiled. "But Heicha did need to help Pudding-chan!" She smiled. "Hanacha-chan, Chincha-chan, Lucha-chan, Honcha-chan, Pudding and Taruto are home!"

**(A/N: That is all the names of Pudding's siblings, really.)**

Hanacha, Chincha, Lucha and Honcha all entered the room to greet their sister. "Welcome back!" they all greeted.

Pudding was proud of her siblings. She smiled. "I have enough to go out for dinner, who wants to?"

The five siblings yell, "US!" and then off they were to get dinner.

Chincha, Honcha, Lucha were walking in front. Hanacha and Heicha were chatting behind them. Taruto and Pudding were holding hands as she smiled. "Thank you Tart-kun,"

"For what?" asked Taruto.

"For helping me out with my siblings," Pudding said.

"No problem," Tart replied as he smiled, looking over at his girlfriend, "Anything for my monkey."

She smiled as she walked with him. She couldn't help but look down slightly. "Thank you."

~xXx~

_**A few days passed since the mini dinner date, **_Pudding was slowly getting over the fact that Yuebin was back. Maybe he was only there to try and scare her out of dating Taruto.

_Yeah, _Pudding thought. _He's only trying to get me to break up with Taruto-kun._

That's what she told herself anyway.

She was coming out of school, chatting with Taruto about a school project when she saw him. She stopped in her tracks and her eyes widen. "Pudding, what's wrong?" Taruto asked as his voice tries to hide the worry in his tone.

Yuebin turned around, his eyes locking with Pudding's.

Pudding stared, and before she could say anything, Yuebin was walking over towards them. "Why hello Pudding, how are you?" Yuebin said. He acted like he just noticed Tart. "Oh, who are you? Where are my manners? I'm Ron Yuebin."

"Who?" the young alien asked.

"Ron Yuebin," Yuebin repeated. "I'm Pudding's fiancé."

"What!?" the boy turned to Pudding. "What is he talking about?"

She shifted. "Taru-Taru…he's…my father chose him—"

"Why yes I did," they all turned, and found Master Fong Taren standing there.

Taruto looked at the older man. "Who are you?"

"Master Fong Taren," Taren said. "To Pudding and her siblings though…I'm—"

"Father," Pudding whispered.

This was Pudding's father!?

~xXx~

_**At the café, **_Pudding brought the three men to the café to drink tea or in Taruto's and Pudding's cases, hot chocolate, to chat about what was going on. Tart was shocked to learn that Pudding was indeed, getting married. Yuebin seemed proud when Taren told the story about how Yuebin and Pudding's wedding came to be or their future marriage.

"So that day…" Taruto whispered, looking over at Pudding.

She nodded. "Hai…"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Tart asked.

Pudding took a sip of her drink. "I never told you because…because I thought Yuebin was gone… he hasn't spoken to me since I was 9 years old. I'm 16 now Taruto, how could I not think he didn't give up on me?"

She looked down as she sighed.

"I just thought…that somehow, he gave up on me just like my mother…" Pudding whispered. She felt tears flood her eyes so she whispered; "I have to go…" before she rushed off to the bathroom.

"Pudding…" Taruto whispered, reaching for her hand but she was gone.

Taren turned to Tart. "I want you to leave my daughter alone; she is to honor me by marrying Yuebin. Yuebin _earned _my daughter's hand, do you hear me?"

Taruto nodded, "I understand."

"Good," Taren said. "Now I don't want you speaking to my daughter again."

He only nodded.

That is how Yuebin and Taren left the café.

Tart sighed. "What have I done?"

~xXx~

….a few minutes later…

Pudding came out calm and her eyes red. She came over to Taruto. "I'm sorry…" She whimpered. "But we gotta break up…"

"What? Why? No!" Taruto said.

"We have to," Pudding said. "I have a duty to my father, and that is to marry Yuebin."

She walked away.

~xXx~

_**A few weeks pass, **_and Taruto had heard nothing from Pudding. He heard that her and her family skipped town, leaving him, Tasuku, Berry and Ringo waiting on Café Mew Mew.

He hated hearing people talk.

Ringo skipped over to him. "Tart-kun, aren't cha gonna help?"

He looked at her and sighed. "Yeah sorry Ringo," He went to finish up work.

~xXx~

_**With Pudding, **_she was sitting there in her new home. Her father took her siblings out to the park, leaving her alone with Yuebin. Yuebin walked over towards her, and smiled at her. Pudding turned her back to him and stared out the window.

"Come on Pudding-san, let's go pick out a ring for you to wear." Yuebin said, hoping she would reply and come with him. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy that the wedding it coming up?"

Pudding shook her head as in reply. She didn't want this marriage unless she was marrying Taru-Taru.

He sighed. "Come on Pudding-san, everyone is happy that we are getting married. You'll have everything you could ever want!"

The young woman just closed her eyes, her heart shattering a little more and she tried to control her tears. "Just go…" She whispered brokenly.

"Fine," Yuebin said giving in and then he was off, leaving the monkey to herself.

~xXx~

_**A few days later**_ something important happened. Keiichiro was working on some of his awesome cakes when he got a call on his cell. He opened his phone, and frowned because he was working, "Moshi moshi?"

"_Keiichiro-Chan," _It was Pudding! _"I need help, Yuebin is going NUTS! He changed father's mind and I'm getting married TOMMOROW! Please I need help!"_

Keiichiro almost dropped the phone, "What— Pudding, oh my gosh! What should I do?"

There were soft sobs from Pudding. _"I don't know, I just need help NOW. Oh no, he's coming!" _

Keiichiro heard some shouting before the phone went quiet. She had hung up on him.

He dropped his phone and then he rushed off trying to find Ryou and the team. Pudding was being forced to get married against her will.

~xXx~

_**With Pudding, **_things were going not so well. "Who were you talking to?!" Yuebin shouted at her, his eyes fill of rage. "Was it that awful boyfriend who tried to hurt you so long ago?!"

She cringed when Yuebin raised his hand. "S-stop Yuebin…..I-I wasn't t-t-talking to Ta-TaruIt-Taru…"

"Speak like a real person! Never say that man's name again and I will be called as Yuebin_-kun _or Yuebin_-sama_!"

Pudding whispered she was sorry and added, "Yuebin-sama…"

He nodded and then slapped her before he walked away.

Pudding broke down crying more.

~xXx~

_**The day of the wedding **_came quickly. Pudding stood in a form fitting white dress and her hair was let down in waves. She did everything she could to control herself. She was ready to break down and cry, but her 'friends' were around her. They were people her father paid to be in her wedding.

She didn't want this! She wanted to die, just _die_. She looked at herself in the mirror before it was time.

"Pudding-san, it's time to walk down the aisle!" her father said as he rushed into the room, letting her hold onto him.

She was lead down the aisle. She saw Yuebin at the end, and he looked like a nice person…but she knew better. She looked away as she neared the end. The priest spoke softly about their marriage.

"If anyone has anything against these two and not should be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said.

"STOP THE WEDDING!"

Yuebin and Pudding turned, seeing Taruto standing there. He looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"That man isn't fit to be with her!" Taruto said as he ran over. He glared at Yuebin. "He _hits _her!"

Taruto wiped the makeup off Pudding's face and there was a bruise. Everyone started whispering to one another in shock. Yuebin seemed shocked too. Pudding's father Taren looked at Yuebin and then his eyes turned to anger. "You hit my daughter?"

"No!" Yuebin said a little too quickly. "He's framed me!"

Pudding looked at Taruto and saw her _real friends _there as well. "No Taruto hasn't. We have proof." Ichigo said as she went forward and showed pictures of Yuebin hitting Pudding. She turned to Pudding's father. "Is that the kind of man you want marrying your daughter?"

Taren shook his head. "I didn't know…but now the wedding is off."

Yuebin looked shocked and his eyes widen. "What—no, wait Taren!"

"Do not call me that for I am not Taren to you any longer." Taren said. "I am not your master, or friend. I am just Mr. Fong to you."

Yuebin had lost everything and then he left the church quickly.

"Taru-Taru, you saved me!" Pudding jumped into Taruto's arms and buried her face into his chest and she cried. "Thank you! Thank you!"

He just held her and let her cry. "I love you Pudding, I always have and always will."

**The End**

**Review please! **


End file.
